


Reconciliation

by stellaone



Series: Rendezvous [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Foot Jobs, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaone/pseuds/stellaone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine thinks Inaho gave up on him after a certain beach incident and is surprised when all his assumptions turn out to be false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

It’s been three weeks since a certain beach incident between Inaho and Slaine. Three weeks of silence. It’s about what the blonde expected, but he does feel bitter. He wishes he had more self control. But what’s done is done. His sexual promiscuity hasn’t gone anywhere so he’ll have to move on.

 

Of course, the moment he gives up hope, he receives a text from Inaho that Friday morning. Inaho is asking him if he can come over later, after Slaine returns from his summer job. This was normal. It used to happen all the time. _Before Inaho saw him getting fucked on the beach._ Not to mention coming this late implies he’ll be spending the night. Slaine is terrified when he should be excited. He always used to be excited when this happens. And then disappointed when nothing happens. Somehow, it’s harder to come onto Inaho because he’s always been too scared to try anything while being unsure of the brunette’s feelings.

Regardless, he hurriedly tidies up his little apartment as soon as he gets home from work. He really likes the small, cozy place.  It has two bedrooms and if Inaho ever stayed over he slept in one. Inaho doesn’t know what Slaine does in the bed once he leaves and hopefully never will.

 

Once he finishes vacuuming, he flops onto the couch and falls asleep. He should shower but he’ll do that later. Just a half hour is all he needs. Inaho won’t be here until 7.

 And 7:15pm is precisely the time Slaine wakes up, Inaho already sitting down by the kitchen table.

 Slaine gets up, drowsily asking the intruder,

“How did...?”

“How did I get inside? You gave me a key.” A terrible mistake.

Slaine drops down onto the couch before shakily pushing himself back up.

 “Are you staying the night, Inaho..?”

“Would that be a problem?”

“No. No. It’s not. Make yourself at home.”

After a pause Inaho clears his throat and asks,

“Is your boyfriend well?”

Slaine falls off the couch before angrily gripping the coffee table to get up, “We broke up.”

Slaine hasn’t bothered meeting him since then. He’s glad he hasn’t come across any creepy, clingy types who don’t want to let go after a fling.

  


Inaho’s arrival makes Slaine feel more exhausted. Stress from work, tiredness from cleaning and then racking his brain for Inaho’s motives all throughout the day. He needs to soak in the tub. He trudges over to the bathroom and strips off his clothes, haphazardly throwing them onto the ground. He feels sticky and awful. He showers briefly before getting in.

As he steps into the warm water, he instantly feels healed. Sitting down in it makes him smile blissfully. He stretches out his limbs and then sinks into the tub a little more. He thinks he could fall asleep in here. He won’t, but he can’t help but close his eyes and relax more.

A light padding on the tiled floor breaks him out of the serenity.

 

“Inaho. I’m using the tub, if you need something, can’t it wait....”

Inaho is absolutely not intruding on his relaxation. He needs this for dealing with him later. Slaine opens his eyes to glare when he sees the brunette loosening his tie.

“A-are you serious!?” Slaine’s voice went up about three octaves.

“I’m joining you.” Pants hit the floor.

 

Slaine sinks into the water till half his head is visible. He can feel his face heating up. Inaho never did things like this until he found out what Slaine was up to. It can’t just be his delusions now, Inaho must be interested in him. After seeing what Slaine did there’s no way he can be getting in here with him for platonic reasons.

Inaho steps over to the tub and it takes all of Slaine’s willpower not to look at his dick. The brunette dips in opposite him, seemingly calm as ever, as Slaine hugs his legs to his chest.

 

“Goddammit Inaho, what is this about?” Slaine whimpers from a corner of the tub.

The brunette blinked a few times, “I am sexually attracted to you.”

“W-what do you means s-sexually attracted!?”

“...It means I desire sexual intercourse. Hence, I came here.” he gestures to the tub.

“I-I’m not having sex with you!”

“I gather this was the wrong way to initiate it.”

“My god! Of course it is! You don’t just get into someone’s bath and ask them to have sex…!”

Not that he hasn’t had similar encounters already.

“Plus, you disappeared for three weeks!”

“...I was nervous. I apologize.” Inaho did look genuinely sorry. The idea of Inaho being nervous was insane to Slaine. The guy was always so confident and competent. But he is human. As much as it didn’t seem like it sometimes.

 

Slaine then realizes Inaho may actually take his rejection just now as a rejection.

 

“...I may have had a lot of sexual fantasies about you.”

Inaho stares and Slaine frowns.

"..Masturbated to your scene a little...."

“Is this a roundabout way of admitting you feel the same way?”

“M-maybe!”

“So I’ll stay.”

“Do whatever you want...”

“Is that an invitation?”

Slaine sinks into the tub defensively, “...how long have you felt like this? Was it only after that incident?”

“For two years.”

That was longer than the time Slaine has been into him this way. Then, at the beach that...

“Wait, why did you get a boner then?”

“I don’t know. It just happened.” Inaho’s voice trailed off and Slaine never saw him look at such a loss before.

“You get turned on seeing the person you’re into getting fucked by other people...? If you’re still coming after me...I do that a lot, you know.”

“I have a lot of things I need to reevaluate about myself. I felt upset with myself for staying so long to take any initiative. As you were, well. Busy, it seems.”

Slaine gives a teasing grin, “you mean you were jealous?”

Inaho huffs and closes his eyes, but Slaine can see a small pout. Cute.

 

Slaine unwinds from his defensive posture and extends his legs, moving his feet to Inaho’s crotch.  The brunette jumps and widens his eyes.

“Have you ever had a footjob?”

“No...”

“There’s a first time for everything.” Slaine smiles as Inaho gets flustered. Maybe he was a virgin. Slaine holds Inaho’s dick between his soles and starts pumping it slowly. Inaho seems to enjoy it. Only after a few strokes he begins getting hard. Slaine goes faster and then pushes the dick back unto his stomach. Inaho winces a little but gets harder again. Slaine brings it forward to begin pumping faster until Inaho cums into the water with a low grunt.

 

Slaine smirks, “so quick.”

Inaho didn’t seem too amused about it, as he massages his temples and frowns. He starts getting out the tub after Slaine moves his feet. Slaine looks up confusedly.

“You’re leaving?”

“We should go to bed.”

“You’re sleepy already?”

“I mean together.”

“A-are you sure, Inaho? How far are we going?”

“...I am not sure yet.”

Slaine’s eye twitches.

 

He trails behind the brunette to his bedroom after they dry off. Slaine sits on the edge of the bed as he watches Inaho grab something from his bag. He sees a bottle of lube and box of condoms fly onto the bed and stares at them blankly.

“You’re really prepared, aren’t you Inaho…”

“I always carry them.”

“Oh.”

“...I never had use before.”

Slaine regrets saying anything as Inaho looks away.

“...How old are they? They aren’t expired, right?.”

“They are recently bought.”

Slaine never had sex with a virgin. His first time was with someone with experience, but it was good. He hopes things go well. He watches Inaho walk towards the bed and sit next to him. The brunette was blushing lightly and looking at the wooden floor.

“What should I do?”

Slaine pushes him onto the bed, “let’s start with kissing.”

 

Despite taking lead, Slaine was feeling lightheaded looking down at Inaho. He quickly closes the distance to try and chase away the embarrassment. The kiss is shy at first and their teeth hit a few times but Inaho eventually gets into it more as Slaine becomes more aggressive. Their kiss gets deeper as their tongues start massaging each other and exploring their mouths. Slaine breaks away and they pant together for a few moments as they lock eyes. Inaho’s red eyes were dilated as he stared back at Slaine’s teal ones, and it made the blonde shiver. Slaine moves back down to lightly press their lips together and run his tongue across Inaho’s lips before they part to start kissing again. That’s all they do for a good few minutes and somewhere along the way Inaho puts his arms around Slaine so their bodies press against each other. Ready for more than this, Slaine nudges at Inaho’s arms so he lets go and breaks away from the kiss with saliva trailing down his swollen lips. He asks in a breathy voice,  
“Can we go further…?”

Inaho nods and pushes himself up. Slaine crawls to the centre of the bed and looks at the lube near the edge. Honestly, Inaho doesn’t need to use lube as Slaine got used to the searing pain and precum really works just as well, at least for him. But since Inaho bought it he may as well use it. Slaine snatches up the bottle and lies back to spread his legs and start prepping himself. Just fingering himself makes him get incredibly aroused, especially as Inaho is watching. The brunette had gotten hard simply from seeing Slaine’s nude body before they even started kissing and the blonde had noticed. At this point Inaho was fully erect as he watches Slaine stretch out his entrance and smear the lube inside. Now done, Slaine beckons him to come forward. He can feel the tip aligned with his anus. Inaho begins pushing inside slowly. And then stops.

 

“Why are you crying? Does it hurt?”

“I’m not crying..!”

“You are.” Inaho takes it out and Slaine groans.

“Just--just put it back in! It’s happy tears, okay?”

Inaho looks worried but he continues, going slowly. Slaine was feeling a little impatient.

“You don’t need to be so gentle with me. Please do me harder.”

“...Are you certain?”

“Goddammit yes!” Slaine pushed his hips against the dick for emphasis, “just...just do it as hard as you want to! I don’t need to tell you how to do it, right…?” He averted his eyes with a blush.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Slaine narrowed his eyes. This was turning Inaho on.

 

“...Fuck me so hard I forget about all those men you were jealous of.” Slaine rocks back with a smug smile.

Slaine isn’t sure if that got Inaho angry or aroused, or both--but he pounds really hard after that and it hurts Slaine at first. Once he gets into it he tries to meet Inaho’s thrusts as best he can, but it is really difficult. Inaho is now hitting his sweet spot over and over again now that he realized where makes Slaine moan the loudest. Slaine is too disoriented to get into any rhythm, but Inaho was someone who always moves at his own pace in the first place. Slaine gasps as Inaho turns him onto his side and parts his legs again to continue slamming into him. For a first time he was undoing Slaine so well. Maybe he was really repressed. The blonde claws against the bed sheets as he feels Inaho speed up even more. He can’t wait to feel Inaho’s seed inside him. He calls out the brunette’s name as he cums, tightening around the dick inside him. Inaho instinctively grabs onto Slaine’s hips before hastily pulling out in a panic, making the his semen fly onto the blonde’s legs and stomach. Slaine looks crestfallen as he stares at his legs.

 

“Do you have an explanation for this?”

“I forgot to put on the condom.”

“I’m clean and I can’t get pregnant.”

Slaine opens his legs, “do it again.”

Inaho turns around to grab the condom box and Slaine bites his lower lip.

“C-can we do it raw after…?”

“Yes.”

Inaho turns back around with an orange condom and Slaine kicks his shoulder, “is this why? Why are you so damn obsessed with orange?”  
“I thought I told you before it was my favourite colour,” he starts sliding the condom down, “and it makes you angry.”

“This is why you’re single!”

“Not for long.” A confident smile.

Slaine blushes as Inaho positions himself.

“...You’d really go out with me? I mean, I never agreed to date you!”

“We can discuss it later.”

They begin again with the protection likely there only for aesthetic purposes and because it makes Slaine mad. Despite that Slaine feels rather content as he’s fucked against the soft bed, because Inaho actually returns his feelings despite everything. But, if he’s really into cuckolding Slaine can’t say he really minds. Thinking about getting fucked in front of Inaho after this gives him a sadistic high that makes him tighten around the cock. He feels awful when Inaho starts slamming into him harder. He can’t help these thoughts considering how he’s been living for so long, though. Inaho groans and grabs at his thighs as he cums and Slaine feels what he wasn’t expecting to get now, making his eyes widen.

“Wow…”

“I won’t buy this brand again.”

The condom burst at some point. Inaho pulls it off and discards it.

 

Slaine lays twitching and moaning as he feels Inaho’s seed inside him. His dick is leaking precum now and his mind is hazy. With a sigh, he ghosts his hands over his chest, jerking as his nipples are lightly flicked and continuing down until he reaches between his legs, spreading his hole and looking to the other with misty teal eyes, “you said...we’d do it raw next…”

Inaho immediately complies. Slaine cums as soon as he begins pushing in, starting to tremble and clench.

“You’re getting really tight now...”

Slaine’s mind is blank at this point as Inaho starts fucking him again and this really does feel like one of the best he’s ever had now. Inaho starts kissing him and it’s so loving Slane melts into it. Slaine moves his legs up to wrap around Inaho and push him deeper inside. He can’t help but moan into the kisses and beg him to be even rougher. Inaho does as he’s told and his thrusts get more powerful and erratic. They are shoving their hips together but there’s no rhythm, just a desperation to get to climax that is very near. Slaine cries out as he feels Inaho pull his hips to meet his last thrust and release his cum, making Slaine ejaculate once more. They stay connected for a while. They gaze at each other mesmerized, but Inaho is the first to blink and start pulling out, but slowly this time. They lie panting next to each other and Inaho turns his head to the blonde,

“How was it?”

“...Good enough for a trial run.”

 

Though it wasn’t good enough to make him forget about who else he’s been with. Inaho doesn’t seem to have much of an issue with it, at least. They agree to date, sort of. It isn’t much different to how they were before the Beach Incident except that they have sex now. Things returned to relative “normalcy”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NTR lurks around the corner  
> Also, if anyone has suggestions I'd be glad to get some more ideas for other eventual one shots but I can't guarantee I'll do everything


End file.
